THE STORY OF A DEMIGOD
by demigodAlexandra
Summary: Alex has never lived a normal life but what happens when she finds out she's a demigod/half-blood. has love, family, action, comfort and a lot more. read to find out. T because I'm paranoid. better than it sounds...hopefully
1. Chapter 1

The story of a demigod

**I DO NOT OWM PERCY JAKSON AND THE OLYMPINS OR HEROS OF OLYMPUS THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING OF. THANKYOU RICK RIODAN**

"Alexandra!" Mr Richards scowled at me.

"Yes…." I mumbled startled out of my musings.

"We are waiting, what is the answer?"

"Ahh, 7?"

"You have not listened to a single word we have said this lesson have you? Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." I had no idea what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes and said "question 11." Wow how am I supposed to know, I was trying to focus but he was droning on in monotone and there are a million things racing around in my mind. The doctors say I have ADHD, I don't know all I know is right now I am in trouble again.

I mumbled "um…. The energy transformation is ….." but before I could catch the thought the girl sitting next to me yelled out

"The energy transformation is kinetic to sound." How did she know that?

"Thank-you Emily" Mr Richards said calmly "but next time I would like for our impulsive Alexandra to answer it, thank you."

I raised my hand and mumbled "my name is Alex"

I could feel everybody's eyes on me and hear the snickering from those behind me. This jerky new teacher had been making my life a misery for the past two weeks. I think he is out to get me, which he probably is, it seems like everybody is these days. Then the bell rang yes! I screamed in my head which almost got out. I had music which is one of the only subjects that I didn't feel totally hopeless at.

Music went really quickly which didn't surprise me then the lunch rang which was terrible because I hated lunch. School lunch always sucked for me because everyone thinks I am a weird, stupid child.

I went outside where the playground bully was waiting for me. _How did she know I was going here? _I thought to myself _she probably wants to suspend me again. _I have been expelled from all my other schools. 6 school in 6 years. If it was up to me I would just work at a music shop, demonstrate the instruments and sing but my mum had said I have to go school because school is like a well-tuned instrument. I don't know how I get that but I do.

Emily kept walking toward me. She is one of those girls who are spoilt little daddy's girls. She is a spoilt little princess but I didn't want to tell her that because I would probably get suspended again.

"Hay look who it is, the idiot" Emily screamed over the top of everyone. _Don't listen to them Alex _I thought blocking everyone out. I started to tap my fingers against my thighs. That's what I do when I get nerves. People started to push me around and I fell into a puddle of mud. Everyone started to laugh at me so I did something that came naturally to me, I ran.

I had nowhere to run to but I just had to get out of there. I ran into a room but I couldn't see anything because my eyes were all watery from crying. "Just take it 1 step at a time. First clam down and stop crying" I told myself.

When that happened I started to walk around and see where I was. I was in the music room. "Wow." I said to myself. I saw a piano my mother always said my father was a piano player but I never saw him. My mum said that my father died when I was just a new born but I hear so many stories he may as well be here. Call me crazy but sometimes I can hear him like he's watching over me to see if I'm ok. Being surrounded by interments makes me feel close to him.

"go ahead try one" a mysterious voice said startling me out of my thoughts

"Sorry I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry about it just try the piano." She said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Who are you" I asked curiously

"Oh sorry my name is Mrs Parks" she held out her hand "I teach the seniors in music"

I shock her hand and then sat down at the piano. Mrs Parks looked like she was in her early thirties or late twenties. She had long dark brown hair with amber high lights. She wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees and blue flats. "Um…what do I play?"

"Well I don't know. Play whatever you want too." She said egging me on a little bit.

I played a few chords but considering that I don't know how to play I did fairly well. "You are doing really well considering you have never played but your father did didn't he Alex"

"How do you know my name and how do you know my father" Alex said a little freaked out

"I know many things about you Alexandra Shae Henderson and about your parents especially your father." She said freakishly

"How the hell do you know more about my father than I do?" I asked trying to find an answer "If you know a lot about my family what happened to my mother?"

"Your mother died protecting you from the wost monsters."

"What are you talking about?"

Then the bell rang _great timing. _I thought to myself.

"You should get to your Greek lesson." She said

I hate it when there right. I went to my greek lesson as ussual but there was something different there were several new are they?

**_SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER MAY MAKE DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU SAY. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

A story of a demigod part 2

**I do not own percy jackson and the olympians or heros of olympus or jubel by klingande.**

**Description of alex.**

**Alex has straight dark brown that falls half down her back which she always keeps in a high pony tail. She has a side fringe that is long enough to tie back but she keeps it down to hide her face she also has a part of her hair which is always dark lightning blue. Her eyes always change coulor depending on her 's ADHD and a tiny bit delexic. In winter she wears a pair of jeans and a shirt with a cool design on it. In summer she wears the same thing but with a pair of short-shorts. She's very athletic (she plays soccor). She's smart just not like other (normal) kids. She is also very preety but she doesn't think so because she gets bullied a lot. she's a foster child. Her foster parents are abusive towards her.**

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

_who are these new students?_ I thought to my self. I was at the back by myself. See everyone hates me if you haven't figured that out by now. The reason why I think it's because I'm different, I'm a foster child. My mother died in a fatal car accednt and there is three sad parts to this 1 I was sitting right behind her 2 she had lots af mental issues so we had to look after her. You are proboly think who are wwell that's number 3 after my mum died my sisters and myself were split up, I'm a triplet. That was 4 years ago and I'm turning 13 in a month.

"Hi class we have a few kids with us today we have…" mrs smith said indrcating to the new kids.

"Um.. my name is zoe" zoe said nerviously

"my name is tristin" tristin exclamed _full of yourself much_ I tought to myself

"my name is bella" bella casualy pointed out.

"my name is jetlen" jetlen said

"my name is brise" brise mumbled _odd one out _

Mrs smith let that sink in. "ok why don't you gosit near alex at the back" I looked up from my music book (I am currently writing a song)

"hi you must alex. Am I right" bella said with a huge grin.

"yeah" I said trying toend the conversation.

"can we- whatcha writing" jetlen said praticaly on top of me "is it a song?

"yeah could you please get of me" I said pushing him of me. tristin came over with his hand out for a fist pump _what the heck _I fist pumped him.

"you have a strong hand." Tristin said examining my hand

"thanks? I think" I said uterly confused. I looked over at brise he didn't seem like them but he is just like him. See I can get into peoples heads but no one can get into mine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT LUNCH

"Sooo….." bella started "what does Alex stand for?"

"Alexandra" I said with a slight grin on my face

"Do you have any siblings?" Zoe questioned. My expression darkened

"you don't have to anserew if you don't want to." Brise said probaly the fist words out of him

"no it's ok" I said with a fak smile. He came to sit next to me. his dark hair falling near his eyes. I toke a deep breath. "my sisters and I seperated after we were in a car accedent that claimed our mothers life never seen them since"

"if you don't mind me asking what were there names?" zoe asked shyly

"Cassandra and Samantha" there was a five minute silence until jetlen interupted it.

"what do you normaly do?"

"Follow me" I said already of the seat I was sitting at.

5 MINUTES LATER

We were at the music room and I picked up tennor saxaphone. "can you play?" jetlan asked with a glint of amusment in his eyes "and if you can how many instuments?"

"Jetlen!" zoe scremed hitting him on the arm. Everbody looked at her.

"ok…" I said trying to get back on topic " 1st yes I can play 2nd I play bass claranett, tenor saxaphone, trumpet, chello, gutar and a few more."

"Ok then musical genius play." Jetlan demanded. So I played jubel by klingande. When I finished something burst through the wall. Pieces of the wall went flying everywhere. Some one coved me from the wall when I opened my eyes I saw brise on top of me with a bronze sword drawn ready to fight.

"are you ok?" brise asked with consern writen all over his face

"yeah" I started "but what was that" brise got up and gave me a hand up.

"you wouldn't beliv-"brise was cut off by me pushing him out of the way of a monster attack. "you can see this" I nodded while running to the cupboard were I kept the things my mum gave me. I found some bows and arrows and started shoting them at the monster and it soon disintergrated in to dust?

"how did you do that?" tristin asked with his sword in his hand "that was a hydra"

"practice" I said as if it was normal witch it was. "foster homes."

"Alex you need to come with us." Zoe said "to a camp for people like us. I was breathing hevily because I had astma.

"why-where-what no "I started freaking out until brise toke my hand "ok but i want to know where ths camp is and what it is called and why I have to go there."

"long island, new york" bella said "and the camp is called camp half-blood."

Brise turned my to face him and said "we think you maybe a half-blood"

"a half what now" I said totally confused

"a demi god" jetlan said

**I hoped you liked it please rate and review. And please tell me who you think brise's, tristen's, bella's, zoe's and jetlan's godly parents.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

**Hi guys just so you know i sadly do not own Percy Jackson and the olypinans or Heros of olympus.**

**Hey sorry for it being so late I've been cought up at school because it's the last term. (just so you know I live in Australia if I use Australian slang)**

**Discription of characters:**

**Zoe Ryans:**

**daughter of Aphrodite**

**Age:13**

**Apperence: her hair is cut to her shoulders. Her hair is light brown with natural blond highlights. She has eyes that change color. She is average hight and has a slim build. she is also has a natural tan. She wears very little make-up.**

**Personality: Zoe isn't a big girly-girl but isn't a tom-boy. She's not afraid to get a few cuts and bruses. She's shy and quiet. She is smarter than other Aphrodite.**

**Abilities: zoe can charmspeak and is very talented with a sword, hand to hand combat and pegasi.**

**kids and likes some sports.**

**Bella andrews **

**Daughter of athena**

**Age:13**

**Apperence: She has long, blond hair with cindrella curls. Her eyes are a stormy gray 's taller than average and a slim build with a tan.**

**Personality: Bella's very smart and fit. She's also not afraid to get some cuts and bruses. She is also very loud in a good way (when it's not interupting anything).**

**Abilities: Bella is very intellegent. She very talented with a sword and hand-to-hand combat.**

**Alexandra "Alex" Walker **

**Daughter of ohh you have to wait **

**Age:13**

**Apperence: Alex has long dark brown hair with lighting blue highlights. Her hair falls half way down her back. Her eyes always change color but are mostly stormy gray. Alex is shorter than average and an athletic build. Alex is also naturaly tan.**

**Personality: Alex is very quiet and anti-social in schoool but in a band and a soccer team she's quiet but not anti-social. She's very fit and smart. She doesn't like fighting. Alex also has mental issues.**

**Abilities: Alex is a exelent musician that can play nurmerous instruments. She is also very smart. She is an amazing archer and swordsman. She is also very good at hand-to-hand combat.**

**Tristin willams **

**Son of Ares.**

**Age:14**

**Apperence: Tristin has broad shoulders and is taller than average. He has brown hair that is shaved. He has brown eyes.**

**Personality: Tristin seems tough and heartless but he isn't he just a big softy with a kind heart. He has to act tough around the other Ares kids so they don't take adventage of him. He is protective over his friends espically over Zoe.**

**Abilities: Tristin is very talented with a spear, a knife and hand-to-hand combat.**

**Jetlan Marsden **

**Child of Hecate legacy of Apollo**

**Age:14**

**Apperence: jetlan is a little bit smaller than average but is still taller than the girls. He is lean btu has musules and a tan. He has blond hair that is just above his eyes and blue eyes. **

**Personality: Jetlan thinks he is a bit of a lady's man being legacy of apollo and all but he knows when to stop. He is very funny but he also has a serious side.**

**Abilities: Jetlan can use only few of Apollo's kid's powers. He is more powerful using magic (duh). He is relly good at using a bow and arrow and hand-to-hand combat but he likes magic more.**

**Brise **

**Son of Hermes legacy of personality**

**Apperence: brise has brown hair that goes to his eyes and cristal blue eyes. He has musculs and is tan. Brise is average hight.**

**Personality: Brise is quiet but stong. He is queit because of his past he doesn't like to talk to people and he shuts him self off from the world.**

**Abilities: brise is an amazing swordsman and he is aamazing at hand-to-hand combat. He is very fast and can control water. He is also very determined. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys read to find out who Alex's godly parent is. If you haven't read the last A.N you need to because it's important. I loved writing this because I was listening to Christmas caroles. Oh and sorry I forgot that in the 1****st**** chapter Alex's last name was henderson, it will be changing back to that. Do not own percy jackson. Hey guys I'm so very sorry here it is.**

"you're a demi-god" jetlan stated. I just stood there not sure if I heard right.

"Do you mean the ones we learn in Greek mythology?" I asked. They all nodded "And you guys are half-bloods to?" they nodded again.

Bella spoke first "I think a proper meeting is needed. Don't you think?" she asked "So I'll go first my name is Bella Andrews and I'm the daughter of Athena."

They let that sink in and then Jetlan introduced himself "Hi my name is Jetlan Marsden. I am the son of Hecate and legacy of Apollo."

"My name is Zoe Ryans. Daughter of Aphrodite" Zoe said shyly

"My name is Tristin Willams. Son of Ares."

"And my name is Brise Walker **(as I said before changing Alex's name)**. Son of hermes and legacy of Hades."

"My name is Robbie." He held out his hand but I just stood there. "So you just stand that's good to you know." Then a girl came up behind him and slapped him up the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

The girl had choppy, black hair with red tips that went to her ears. "You really want me to anwer that Rob?"

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't hit me Riley!" Robbie shot back

"Ohh Robbie said a big word." 'Riley' said in a baby voice

"Ohh-" Robbie was cut of by me.

While they weren't looking I grabed a tennor saxaphone and played a high D. "Ok if you guys are done flirting I can hear some people coming so we need to get out of here."

After that Riley toke charge. "we're not all going to fit so I take one person, Brise take one, Robbie take one and the rest go on mrs. O'Lary got it" we all nodded. "Robbie you take Mrs.O'Lary. I take Zoe."

"And I will take Alex" brise said

"I'll take Bella." Robbie desided

"So that leaves Jetlan and Tristin with Mrs. O'Lary." Then she looked around and everyone nodded. "meet at camp half-blood. Go."

"O.K Alex you ready to go." Brise said conferdently

"yep." Then Brise he picked me up bridel style and then he sped off. "what sped are you going at."

"5x the sped of sound. Why you want me to go faster."Brise said cheakly

"ha ha ha" I said tighting my grip on him

"It's ok we're here anyway" we placed me on the ground and I looked around. "ready to start walking up the hill" he said walking next to me. I took a deep breath and slightly nodded. "Don't be to nervous because these kids can smell out fear."

"You're jocking, right?" I said conserned. He just laughed. We started walking up the hill and got to this large pine tree.

"That's Thalia's tree daughter of Zeus and huntres of Artimis." He looked at my expresstion and said "There is a dragon that gaurds the tree now." There was a few momentes of comfortable silence before we reached the camp. I saw some prety amazing things. And then I heard screaming. I looked up to see a baunch of kids coming towards us. Brise whispered in my ear "Don't worry they're friendly."

"O.K." I whispered back and then I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. I followed Brise to something called the big house. When we got there was a centur.

"Well hello Shay Handerson." He said holding out his hand for me to shake it. Shock his hand. "so Alexandra when was the last time you saw your sisters, Samantha and Cassandra?"

"last time I saw Cassie and Sam would have to be when we were 9." I said with a dark expression remembering back to that night.\

"would you like to see them?" he asked. I looked up and nodded. He looked behind hm and yelled "Cassie! Sam!" then from behind him my two sisters came.

"Sam! Cassie!" I screamed while running over to them

"Alex!" they said in unison. We just stood there swaying a little bit "Alex we have to show you something." Cassie said then turned to the centaur "is she alowed chion?"

"she still has to be claimed but O.K" he said with a smile on his face

"come on we need to introduce somepeople to you" Sam said

**Line break**

Later that night we were all singing around a campfire and then everyone stopped and looked at me. brise came up to me and kneeled infrount of me and then everyone eles folowed his lead. Then Chion said "Welcome Alexandra Shay Henderson duaghter of Apollo and is also legacy of Athena."

**Should I write more or not. It's all up to you guys. Sorry it toke soooo long but I had a lot of music, academic and sport things going on and sorry it's so short. Rate and review please. Sorry about the spelling but I can't spell and my spell cheak broke or something.**


End file.
